eastenders_freakfandomcom-20200214-history
Stacey Branning
Summary Loud-mouthed, opinionated, difficult, and liable to give you a slap if you get on the wrong side of her. On paper, Stacey Slater is trouble with a capital T, but in reality she's a whole lot more than that. Feisty Stacey attracts trouble wherever she goes. You could feel sorry for her, or argue that she's to blame for the mayhem that surrounds her. Although she might seem to have a heart of stone, but her tough exterior is a smokescreen for her vulnerability. With the tough family life she's had, it's no wonder that she's felt that life's odds were stacked against her. So far she’s had to deal with abortion, drug abuse, mental illness, an affair with her father-in-law Max, rape, murder and the death her beloved Bradley...we can cut her some slack then... Stacey's Life on the Square Stacey arrives in Walford age 15, moving in with her uncle Charlie (Derek Martin) after being thrown out by her mother Jean (Gillian Wright). She initially causes trouble through her promiscuous and immoral behaviour, but eventually begins to settle down when joined by her mother and older brother Sean (Robert Kazinsky). It is revealed that Stacey had a troubled childhood, due to Jean's bipolar disorder and the death of her father when she was 11, after which Sean abandoned the family and left Stacey as Jean's sole carer. In 2005 Stacey becomes heavily embroiled in the murder of Den Watts (Leslie Grantham) when she gives her cousin Zoe Slater (Michelle Ryan) a false alibi for his murder landing innocent Sam Mitchell (Kim Medcalf) in prison. Sam's family and Den's daughter Sharon Rickman (Letitia Dean) pressure her into telling the truth, but eventually Den's wife Chrissie Watts is arrested for the murder. Despite initially being unimpressed by Walford newcomer Bradley Branning (Charlie Clements), Stacey falls in love with him and becomes pregnant with his child. Bradley insists on Stacey having an abortion, and their relationship subsequently deteriorates. Bradley breaks up with Stacey when she embarrasses him at a work party, and in revenge, she begins an affair with his father Max (Jake Wood). Max agrees to leave his wife, Tanya (Jo Joyner), until he learns that she is pregnant. He then terminates the affair, after which Stacey and Bradley reunite, eventually marrying. Max propositions Stacey after the wedding ceremony and they share a brief kiss, which is recorded on Max's daughter Lauren's (Madeline Duggan) hidden video camera. Lauren gives a DVD of the recording to Bradley as a Christmas present, revealing the affair when he plays it in front of the family. Devastated, Bradley separates from Stacey for six months. He ultimately decides to give their marriage another chance, suggesting that they start a family. Stacey is uncertain and continues taking birth control pills. She shares a kiss with Callum Monks (Elliott Jordan), which she regrets. Although she tries to make her marriage work, Stacey eventually breaks up with Bradley. She briefly dates Callum, but breaks up with him over his harsh treatment of her mother. Following the death of her best friend Danielle Jones (Lauren Crace), Stacey begins behaving erratically. She steals money from her family, seduces various men and drinks heavily. She is diagnosed with bipolar disorder, but is non-compliant with her medication and becomes paranoid, experiencing hallucinations. Stacey sleeps with Ryan Malloy (Neil McDermott) and is attacked by Archie Mitchell (Larry Lamb); she believes that they are both planning to kill her. After attacking Archie with a broken glass and accusing her friends and family of planning to hurt her, Stacey is involuntarily committed to hospital (A quick phone call from Bradley did wonders with Stacey being carted off), where she befriends Becca Swanson (Simone James). Upon her release, Bradley admits that he still loves Stacey and they reconcile, but shortly after, Stacey discovers she is pregnant. She tells Bradley that Archie raped her and is the father; Archie is murdered that night by an unknown assailant. Stacey and Bradley agree to pretend the baby is theirs, and re-marry on 18 February 2010. A jealous Becca reveals the rape to Archie's daughter Ronnie Mitchell (Samantha Womack), who tells Stacey that Archie was infertile. Becca informs the police Bradley had a motive to kill Archie. He and Stacey attempt to flee Walford, but Bradley is caught by the police and falls to his death while trying to escape. A distraught Stacey confesses to Max that she killed Archie. Stacey decides not to tell Ryan that he must be the father of her baby. He exhibits a romantic interest in her, which is later revealed to be part of a bet with his girlfriend Janine Butcher (Charlie Brooks). Upset by this revelation, Stacey goes into labour. Ryan stays with her as she gives birth to a daughter, whom she names Lily. When Ryan later rescues them from a fire at The Queen Victoria pub, Stacey admits that he is Lily's father. Ryan initially refuses to act as a parent to her, but bonds with her when Stacey and a jealous Janine are arrested for fighting during a night out. Janine's jealousy escalates to kidnapping Lily, but Ryan convinces her to return her. He and Stacey become closer and kiss. During this time, Lauren (now Jacqueline Jossa) discovers Stacey's guilt in Archie's death and records a confession on her phone. Stacey attempts to flee to Palma, Majorca, but Ryan stops her, telling her he wants to be with her. They begin an affair, which unbeknownst to them is discovered by Janine, who poisons Ryan in revenge. Ryan is hospitalised and on his return, he convinces Janine he still loves her but publicly declares his love for Stacey in The Queen Victoria. Janine walks in as they are kissing. She concedes defeat until Lauren, who still believes Max is emotionally involved with Stacey, gives Janine the recorded confession. The next day, Janine attempts to play the recording in front of punters in The Queen Victoria, but is has been recorded over because Lauren warned Max. Janine then reveals that Stacey killed Archie. Stacey leaves the pub in tears, followed by Ryan. She then confirms to him that it is true. The next day, Christmas Day, Stacey tells Jean she killed Archie, so Jean takes Lily away from her. Ryan convinces Stacey to leave with him as Janine will call the police. Stacey lets Janine in and she attempts to set Stacey up by grabbing a knife, placing it into Stacey's hand and stabbing herself. Stacey runs out of the house and Janine convinces Jean to call the police. Stacey contemplates suicide but Max stops her and says he will help her to escape. Stacey convinces Jean that Janine has framed her, and Ryan comes to take Stacey away, but Stacey says that events have happened too fast, and she is unsure whether she loves him. Ronnie and Roxy confront her, and Stacey confesses that she did kill Archie. Ronnie tells her to go, and Max drives her to the airport as the police arrive on the Square. At the airport, Max says he still loves her and offers to leave with her, but she tells him she only ever loved Bradley. She and Lily then leave the country on an aeroplane; where they went remains unknown. Relationships Bradley Branning Stacey and Bradley enjoyed wedded bliss before he learned of her fling with his dad. After months of separation, they rekindled their relationship - but divorced when Bradley fell for Syd. Bradley later left Syd realising he still loved Stacey. Max Branning After Bradley finished with her, Stacey moved on to his dad. Ryan Malloy The couple had a quick fling on the night of the Miss Queen Vic competition that resulted in Stacey falling pregnant with Ryan’s baby. Callum Monks Stacey's drawn to Callum's silver-tongued charm. Steven Beale Stacey grew close to Steven after her marriage to Bradley broke down. Their romance dies when she finds out he's gay. Deano Wicks Stacey used Deano to help deal with the pain of Max's leaving. Mickey Miller Stacey didn't let a little thing like Mickey's girlfriend stop her from making a move on him. Darren Miller She snogged Darren during a drinking binge. Spencer Moon She tried to blackmail him after they slept together. Dennis Rickman Stacey tried to get her claws into Zoe's man. Garry Hobbs Stacey tried to pull Garry to win a bet with her mate. Key Dates (25 Dec 2010) Confesses to a shocked Jean that she killed Archie Mitchell. (25 Dec 2010) Is rescued by Max from falling off the Queen Vic roof. (25 Dec 2010) Leaves with Max for the airport after admitting to Ronnie and Roxy that she killed Archie. (25 Dec 2010) Kissing Max but then telling him that she still loves Bradley and turning down his suggestion to fly with her. (25 Dec 2010) Fly's off to safety with baby Lily after hearing Max confess that he still loves her. (21 Dec 2010) Kissing Ryan for all to see at the Vic after he leaves Janine for her. (17 Dec 2010) Getting the shock of her life as she sees a seriously ill Ryan stumble from his house and collapse. (02 Dec 2010) Threatening Ryan with a serious ultimatum; he's got to choose between the mother of his child, or his wife... (30 Nov 2010) Defiantly returning to the square to let Lauren know who's boss. (29 Nov 2010) Kissing Ryan after he tracks her down to reveal it's not Janine he wants. (18 Nov 2010) Running away from the square with Lily, mistakenly believing Lauren will shop her to the police as Archie's murderer. (15 Nov 2010) Confessing Archie's murder to Lauren with disasterous consequences. (02 Nov 2010) Kissing Ryan after starting work at the new Queen Vic together. (01 Nov 2010) Finding Lily 'safe and sound' with Janine after she goes missing from their party. (19 Oct 2010) Revealing to Pat that Archie raped her. (18 Oct 2010) Teaming up with her cousin Kat to brawl with Janine in R&R. (05 Oct 2010) Telling Billy Mitchell what she really thinks of him after she catches him bad-mouthing her mum. (30 Sept 2010) Having a full on hair-pulling, skin-scratching fight with Janine in the square after being accused of pushing Bradley to his death. (28 Sept 2010) Being told by Ryan that he wants nothing to do with Lily. (27 Sept 2010) Revealing to Max that Ryan is Lily's father. (09 Sept 2010) Telling Ryan that he is Lily's father. (07 Sept 2010) Telling Peggy Mitchell that she killed Archie. (23 June 2010) Giving birth to her daughter, Lily. (19 Feb 2010) Seeing Bradley fall to his death and admitting to Max that she killed Archie Mitchell. (18 Feb 2010) Discovering Archie was unable to have children therefore he is not the father of her baby. (18 Feb 2010) Marrying Bradley Branning in a private ceremony with family. (11 Jan 2010) Announcing to everyone she's pregnant. (25 Dec 2009) Confessing to Bradley that the father of her baby is Archie Mitchell. (21 Dec 2009) Finding out she's pregnant after collapsing at home. (09 Oct 2009) Begging Bradley not to leave, then being driven away in a squad car to be sectioned. (15 Sep 2009) Finding out from Bradley that he's moving to Toronto with Syd and that he regrets getting rid of their baby. (13 Jul 2009) Signing the divorce papers to officially split with Bradley. (19 Jun 2009) Walking back into the Square with blonde hair, blistered feet and cuts to her face. (15 May 2009) Smashing her bedroom window before being told by Jean that she's ill with Bipolar Disorder. (02 Apr 2009) Seeing her best friend, Danielle, die in Ronnie's arms. (02 Mar 2009) Kissing Danielle's ex Paul after R&R's '80s night. (16 Jan 2009) Jean voluntarily admitting herself into a psychiatric unit. (04 Sep 2008) Kissing Callum outside Bradley's 21st birthday party. (27 Jun 2008) Jean and Dot locking her and Bradley in Dot's house, forcing the pair to face their feelings and rekindle their marriage. (08 Feb 2008) Collapsing in R&R after a drink and drugs binge. (25 Dec 2007) Lauren's wedding video exposing her fling with Max. (01 Nov 2007) Marrying Bradley, in spite of Sean almost spilling the beans about her affair with Max. (05 Jul 2007) Accepting Bradley's marriage proposal shortly after they rekindled their romance. (24 May 2007) Giving Max half an hour to tell Tanya about their affair. (22 Dec 2006) Starting an illicit affair with Bradley's dad, Max. (22 Aug 2006) Being reunited with her brother, Sean. (21 Aug 2006) Finding out that she was pregnant with Bradley's baby and having an abortion. (24 Jan 2006) Accusing Bradley of sexually assaulting her after Deano spiked her drink. Making friends with Ruby, but falling out with her - culminating in a massive row that saw Ruby leave the Square forever. (01 Sep 2005) Giving Zoë a false alibi for the night that Den was murdered. (01 Nov 2004) Being taken in by Charlie and Mo when her mum Jean had to go to hospital to treat her mental illness. About Lacey Turner She loves garage and R'n'B. Lacey's screen idols are Martine McCutcheon and Denise van Outen. She grew up near BBC Elstree. As a little girl she longed to be in EastEnders. In 2006, Lacey became the youngest recipient to win the Best Actress award at both British Soap and Inside Soap Awards. Star sign: Aries Eye colour: Blue-green Height: 1.6 First appearance: 02.11.2004 She has so far won four British Soap Awards, one TV Quick and Choice Award, one TRIC Award, one TV Now Award, one National Television Award, three All About Soap Bubble Awards, eight Inside Soap Awards, and one TV Now Award. See Also Stacey admits murder Category:Female Category:Bi-Polar Category:Murderer Category:Market Traders Category:Introduced in 2004 Category:Married Category:Past Characters